Eden
by Soap Sudd
Summary: Artemis meets Eden, totaly by chance and she changes his life forever. fourth chapter up (finaly) Please R
1. The Dance

Hi People!

I'm back!

I bet you'ze were wondering where I was;

Or maybe not...

I have spent my boring summer fantasising stuff and reading 'His Dark Materials'

Mmm, I wonder what Pan and Kirjava were at?

You have got to tell me if its in Lyra's Oxford,

Please

It's way too expensive for that thinness.

BREAKING NEWS! (That's what it always says on the news for important stuff)

The

New

Artemis Fowl

Book

Is

Out

On

June

2005

CLASS!

And,

And

Its

Called... Drum Roll

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'The Opal Incident'

I think it's such a stupid name. Copy of 'The Arctic Incident'.

Right,

Here's a little test,

What precious stone do you think'll be in the story (apart from Jade)?

Mmm?

What?

Yes! You're right! It's opal! (I think, or else its about a girl called Opal, but then again, I was reading a web chat with Mr. Eoin Colfer and he says that Arty isn't going to have a romance for a while yet.)

(By the way, I was being sarcastic everyone says "Duh" or "No, I don't believe you")

Any-way,

Back to this Fic.

I have had a succession of dreams where I'm (Strangely) called 'Eden'

I'm not religious at all but still, I'm called Eden.

No,

Only Fish-fingering

I was called my real name (which only a select few shall know) but it'll be funny.

I have no idea weather to put this as a romance, because it's not really a romance, but people might think it as one.

Any way,

This is set shortly after the wipe

Then skip about six years

Yey! XD

Ok,

On with the formalities

_**Disclaimer:**_

SS (i.e. me) - looks blank while thinking of a disclaimer

Mr. Lawyer- suddenly appears Hello

SS – Crap!

Mr. Lawyer – where looks around

SS – Would you mind not doing that? You near gave me a heart attack! And that's very serious for a thirteen/coming of fourteen-year-old by the time this is published on the net

Mr. Lawyer – why? Going to sue me?

SS – shut up

Mr. Lawyer – that's offence, I can bring that into court

SS – look, are you going to force me to say...?

Mr. Lawyer – grins What?

SS – ...something that I don't want to say

Mr. Lawyer – you have to flourishes the terms conditions of being a FF Author see, look here points to a line

SS – Damn, ok, I don't own anyone except the man-eaters and Eden.

Mr. Lawyer – fine, see you next chapter. disappears

SS – right, lets get this over and done with.

P.S. I've lent my copy of 'Artemis Fowl' to my auntie so sorry if some facts are wrong.

Oh and I've actually never been to a school dance so if it's inaccurate, please tell me.

That's my speaking part over with for a while, so sit back and cringe from the embarrassment and cliché's and Mary Sue' ness of it.

Extract from The Teenage Years 

_After the mind wipes, Artemis Fowl became unstable. He became obsessed with the fact that there was something in his mind he couldn't put his finger on. Unfortunately, his brain was so well trained to him; it wouldn't make up a plausible explanation that his mind would except. This was a hard blow to the people, this showed that we could no longer wipe and hope for the best. His obsession, mixed with his maturing body and the hormones being released into his bloodstream, made him restless and easy to anger. He had been suspended twice from his school, St Bartleby's, and was on the verge of expulsion. He would lock himself in the dorm for days at a time, and only his bodyguard, the famous Butler, could make him emerge. Overall he had a troubled Adolescence._

_This all changed when his school had a sociable with a nearby girls school. He met a girl called Eden McGuire (no relative to Loafers) and became calmer in her presence. This is the account of their first meeting._

The Dance 

Artemis Fowl was scowling as he sat on the bench beside the school pitches. He could hear the music blare from the main hall even all the way down here. This dance was just a way for the popular students to show off, and to make sure the school got a good reputation.

Some people would blame it on his schizophrenic tendencies that he didn't get a date for the night, but he didn't want one. He didn't even want to go up to the main hall or anywhere else. He was all right where he was thank you very much. He was actually enjoying himself, in a loner kind of way. That thought brought a slight smile to his face as a memory surfaced.

Juliet Butler, AKA. Jade Princess, had sent him an e-mail from her New York apartment saying,

'_Hey there lone ranger,_**Artemis could almost imagine her saying that in her recently established American drawl, **_how u doin? My big Bro says dat u've been in BIG trouble again at skool. shakes head wat hapind to da polite, sarcastic approach? Lol. _

_Me an Bones's fine, Paul's movin in nxt month an I'm so xcited, I no u don't like 'im dat much, but plze b hapy 4 us. My mate Sandy says dat she's xpectin him 2 propose anytime soon (don't tell any1, I want it 2 b a surprise if he does!)_

_I'm comin home in a fortnite 4 a wile. (Keep dat a secret 2)_

_C Ya soon_

_LOLuv,_

Jewel XD 

She had sent that thirteen days ago so she was going to be at Fowl Manor tomorrow, same as him as it was last day of term.

Artemis lay on his back and cleared his mind as he stared at he stars.

"Hello." Said a girl, her face appearing in Artemis's vision.

"Friggin Shit!" he yelled and straightened up as quickly as possible and as his brain realized that he hadn't heard her coming.

The girl was laughing so hard she had to plonk beside him, "sorry," she gasped, sweeping brown hair from her brown/green eyes; "you just should have seen your face."

Now that he had gotten over the initial shock, he realized that he had seen this tall girl before, but didn't remember where. He decided to voice this,

"Do I know you?" He asked politely

"No, but I know you." she said, finally stopping her giggling fit, "Your that schizo kid, aren't you?"

"That's just a pessimism to get people away from me for a while so that I can think," He replied. He didn't know why he reviled that information, but he liked this girl. She thought that could fly off the handle any second, but she had come up to him because he was by himself. To make sure that he was right he said, "Why aren't you up at the dance?"

"Humph." She snorted, "dancing and making small talk, I don't like to do that unless it has a purpose."

"Technically, it does."

"Well, as if I want to go out with a snobby rich boy."

Artemis made a polite coughing noise in his throat.

"No offence," she added.

Artemis smiled, and realized that he hadn't seen this girl before. She just acts like Jewel _and Holly_, he thought. There. Again that name had surfaced from the depths of his mind. The confusion must have shown because she asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied suddenly, "just a troubled thought."

"About me?" she asked, "I'll move if you want."

"No!" he assured, "just something that's troubling me lately."

"Ah, ok." She said, her head bobbing, "So. What's your name rich boy?"

"Tell me yours first." He countered.

"Nope, asked first." She defended

"Well then I wont tell you mine."

"Eden," she said suddenly, "Eden McGuire."

"Oh." Artemis was knocked off guard. He realized now why she hadn't wanted to tell him her name, "Eden, What an interesting name."

"Oh ha ha, what's yours?"

"Fowl, Artemis Fowl." He said in James Bond style.

Her response was to start laughing.

"At least I'm not named after a mythical garden."

"At least my name doesn't come from the Goddess of Childbirth."

"And Archery."

"Still, Mr. Chicken Midwife."

Artemis felt a smile start to form at the corner of his mouth, and fought against it. _She's smart._ He thought. _The most people usually know about my name is that it's a girls name. Damn! _The smile was too far-gone; Artemis had no choice but to turn it into a pout.

"Awhh." Eden baby talked, "Did nasty old Eedy upset the wittle pwosh boy? Oh bad Eedy, bad, bad, bad Eedy."

"Shut up," said Artemis, changing the pout to a smile at the side of his mouth he thought Eden couldn't see.

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "Why aren't _you_ up at the dance?"

"I'm not a great hit at school dances," He quoted Butler without knowing it, "Actually, I'm not a hit at school either."

Eden smiled; showing a jewel attached to her canine tooth. "I can see that." She said, her eyes twinkling.

Artemis realized that her voice was odd, then, after further thought said, "you from up north?"

"Yep, county Tyrone. The all Ireland champs of '03."

"Oh." He said, he knew not to start football talk with a Tyrone person. "Why do you go to a Dublin School if you're from Tyrone?

"I didn't like the one the Orphanage sent to me and I got a transfer down to St. Ann's."

Artemis lowered his gaze, "oh." He repeated.

Eden sensed his discomfort, "oh, it's all right." She said as if he was asking to borrow a pencil, "I never knew them. My _mother _left me in front of an old lady's door, when I was a week old. Aunt Rose lived in Lisadell Gardens and she says when she saw me, she thought I was a changeling when she first saw me. She says that I was yellow and screaming at the top of my lungs. Bless her, she didn't want to give me up to the Orphanage. But she's old and depends totally on her pension. That's why me name's Eden by the way."

"Oh." Artemis repeated once again. Eden was called Eden because she was found in a garden. "Religious was she?"

"Aren't most ol' biddies?"

He nodded in agreement.

And then they both laughed.

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking of something to say. Artemis was the first to voice a thought,

"I thought girls liked dancing and that kind of stuff."

"I'm no ordinary girl."

"Please." He muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" She said defiantly, "So you think I'm a man-eater?"

Artemis was appalled; "I never said anything of the sort."

"Man-eater's are a group of "popular" girls." She spat, putting extra venom on popular, "They're only popular because all they wear is a see-through blouse and really big belts. That's what their skirts are like. Oh, and lets not forget the slap they put on their faces. Inch thick that stuff is. I mean, what's wrong with the modest, natural look?" she pointed at her clean face and plain black dress.

"Nothing I've always thought." He admitted.

Eden gave him a look up and down. "And what's wrong with class?" she said, hinting at his jeans and T-shirt.

"Fed up with it."

"Ah," she said, "I only wore this because it feels nice on, feels nice off too." She added.

Artemis's eyes went wide, "What?" he exclaimed, "Are you implying?"

Eden looked out at him under her fringe, as if she was saying 'What the bugger are you getting worked up about?' but what she actually said was, "it just gets uncomfortable sometimes." She then asked, "What the Bugger are you getting worked up..." her eyes went wide with realization and she laughed at herself, "I didn't mean it like that Artemis."

Artemis looked relieved.

"Sorry," she said, "on the way down to my mouth, my mind pops into the brain for to see if a sentence makes sense and sometimes forgets what it went there for."

"It happens everyone." He said, "Once I said to my bodyguard 'what's the best position', thinking and meaning, 'the best place to put the thing.' And he looked at me funny, and Juliet, his sister, was laughing her head off. I was mortified"

Eden was almost copying Juliet. She was going red in the face, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry."

The music stopped and Eden got up.

"The music's off," she said sadly "Everyone's going now."

Artemis smiled at her. "Suppose this means goodbye." He said.

"For now, Art." She said as she returned the smile and got off the bench.

"Bye then." he said.

"Slán." She said, Bye. She turned and walked away, only glimpsing back at the boy once, before she joined her classmates on the school bus.

###

This is what I think people from the Republic call people from the North of Ireland, because we call the Republic, 'Down South'. Oddly we say the same for County Donegal, which is west of the six counties, and in places, further north than Derry or Antrim. Don't you dare criticise us about that. The majority of the republic is south of the border.

There. Chapter one done

Tell me if that's all you want to read.

Reviews are welcome as always

Is Eden Mary Sue?

She better not be.

Dum de dum

I've actually ran out of things to say for once.

Aw well.

Time to log off

_We thought that that would be the last blow he would give the people,(after the centaur, Foaly, found evidence, from the files deleted from Fowl's mind, that he had given the dwarf, Mulch Diggums, fairy files on a disk, disguised as a medallion Captain Holly Short had given him, And had ordered Mulch to bring the medallion back to him. _**A/N long sentence I know)**

Mulch cannot bring the medallion back to Artybecause

1) Mulch is a fairy

2) Since Mulch is a fairy, then Artemis writing the note he slipped to Mulch a fairy memory

3) Foaly'll probably do what he says in the EC, "see what makes this guy tick' i.e. Check the files and see Arty writing the note.

Da da!

If you're still confused, tell me when you're reviewing.

I hope the stuff above is clear enough or else I'll have to spell it out like I had to, to xTamx a while ago.


	2. Hello Again

Hello again people.

Thank you for sticking with this story and going as far as this.

The following Chap. I was going to base it in The Holy Trinity College in Dublin, but I don't know Dublin that well.

So I decided to base it in one of my favourite towns that I know very well – Coleraine!

Any way, of course I don't live near the causeway coast, so the information of the town is limited.

So don't go suing me if I got some things wrong.

Ok?

Right, on with the story

"No, go on ahead."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

Artemis and Juliet were in the town of Coleraine in Co. Londonderry, N.Ireland for a business meeting.

Juliet had decided to quit her wrestling career, after becoming Mrs. Paul Pratchett, and to focus on being a wife and mother. She had decided to help Artemis out on some of his meetings. Luckily she had only made it to a minor wrestler so not many people recognised her.

Today, Artemis had a meeting with one of the Universities professors of Technology and was eager to get home to Dublin.

The pair were on their way to the towns train station and were making their way past the Town Hall. Development had stripped the halls surrounding buildings of their historic identity, all except he bank. But the Bank of Ireland's trademark are old buildings so that doesn't count.

Artemis had to stop to tie a lace. He straightened up and...

Crash!

Papers went everywhere.

"Sorry." He muttered as he bent down again to pick the loose pages off the cobbles.

"Its okay," Said the young woman, also stooping down, "I should have been looking where I was going."

Artemis looked up; that voice was familiar.

He looked hard at her and she saw him squinting.

"Have you lost your glasses?" she asked, concerned.

"No." he said, still trying to remember where he had seen her before, "You just look familiar, that's all."

"Would it have been because we met under a full moon about six years ago at a school dance, Chicken Midwife?" she said, putting her head to one side, as she couldn't raise an eyebrow.

Realisation dawned on the young mans face, "Eden McGuire!" he laughed, "its you!"

"I know its me." She said "Well fancy seeing you here in Coleraine."

"Meeting." He said simply, "In the university."

"Alone?"

"No." he replied, "I had to stop to tie a lace."

"Ahh," She said, "the lonely life of a genius."

"It's not that lonely."

"Sure." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." He said. "Why are you here anyway? Thought that you lived in Tyrone."

"Did, Fowl, did."

"Ahh." Artemis glanced at his watch; "I've got time for a coffee if you want to catch up, though I know we've only spent about twenty minutes in each others company."

"Sure," she said, smiling, "love to."

"Great." Artemis's face cracking into a grin; "We'll have to catch up with Juliet though."

"Juliet?" Eden asked curiously, "you going steady?"

Artemis, familiar with 'Juliet speak', knew that 'going steady' meant going out with someone, and laughed. "No," he said, "Juliet's an old friend."

"Sure." She said sarcastically, then continued quickly at the sight of Artemis thinking of a comeback, "Shall we get going then?"

Artemis let the sarcasticness go and lead Eden towards the train station. She followed, after she had stuffed the papers into her shoulder bag.

Two cups of coffee and a cream bun each later, and the three were all best of friends. But then came the time for the Dublin train to leave.

"Do you really need to leave now?" Eden asked sadly to Juliet and Artemis, "Just as we've just began to have fun?"

Artemis and Juliet looked at each other. They both had the same look in both their faces.

"Sorry, Eden," Juliet said apologetically, "Paul's expecting me home. I haven't seen my little Enid all day."

"Same with me, Eden," Artemis said in the same tone of voice, "I've got to..." he tried to find around saying what he was actually doing, "I'm doing something tomorrow that's extremely important." He ended lamely.

"I understand, guys," Eden muttered, "I'll just go back to the house. Mr Macdonald's owed the rent any way. Bye then."

She turned to go, but...

"Come with us." Artemis blurted, "Plenty of room at home."

"Yeah." Juliet said excitedly, "We can have a girlie night in and find out more about each other."

Eden seemed reluctant, though her eyes had twinkled with joy and excitement when Artemis had said that; "Well I don't want to intrude..."

"You'll not be." Artemis assured.

Eden bowed her head, looking at her shoes, "Fine," she said, keeping the head position, but peeking through her overgrown fringe and smiling, "You forced me to."

The trio turned on their heels and made their way towards the station to buy Eden her ticket and to board the train to Dublin.

Five meters above, sitting on the wedding dress's shops sign. Captain Holly Short smiled to herself. Artemis had found himself a friend.

"Holly!" Root growled in her earpiece; "Get those Goblins over on the coast now! Or else I swear that I'll..."

"Right Sir," Holly interrupted, "On my way."

_Well, _she thought as she steered the Hummingbird Wings into the setting sky, _some things never change._

She headed north to the popular Mud Man resort of Portrush.

Hello again!

Now it's the normal protacal again. You see that blue button down there? Yes? Right, press that and type what I need to improve this story.

To help you, here are some questions.

1) Is Eden Mary Sue?

2) Should I change her name? (Though it's unlikely that I will?)

3) Are Centaurs horse/human or horse/fairy?

4) Is there any actual description of Foaly in the books?

5) Do you like the name Pratchett (yes I did steal the name Pratchett of the very excellent author, Terry Pratchett. I don't have a good imagination of names)

6) Are you getting fed up of my constant questioning?

7) Should I be doing my Irish instead? (I think the answer is yes but my teacher's a cow, so do you think I will? No? right answer)

8) Should I get off this now?

Fine, fine! I'm going now.

Slán

LOLuv Soap Sudd XD

Lawyer- I hope you're happier now. Oh and Soap Sudd forgot to say that she doesn't own anyone in this Fic except Eden. She doesn't even own Eden anymore, since Eden decided that she's a real girl. She's at the plastic surgeon right now, getting her nose downsized.

Good day.


	3. The Late Arrival

Sorry for the lateness of all my chapters but I am possibly the most disorganised person in the whole entire multiverse. So I'll save all my mindless babble to the end.

* * *

"Shhh, you'll wake them up."

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Aha ha ha etc."

"Shut up Lofty."

"I'm Drunk." Said another voice proudly.

"Well I'm more drunk than you, Tiger." Challenged another voice

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Aha ha ha"

"Shut up!" said all the young adults to the still giggling Lofty.

"Who's there?" said a new, forbidding voice.

"Crap, It's Butler." Said the Fowl heir."

"Hide!" shrieked Tiger, a bit too loud.

The light turned on in the room next to the excited crew.

"This way!"

The guilty party followed their ringleader down some stairs into the cellar.

"Shut up!" Eden hissed at the giggling Lofty as they all tried to hide behind a couch, and failed.

"SPIDER!" screamed Lofty.

"Where!" screamed the girls.

"Lofty you bloody gay stupid person thingy, Butler would have heard that."

And sure enough, there were footsteps descending the stairs.

"Hide!" shrieked Tiger, again too loud.

They all squirmed to try and fit behind the small three seater, but there were many limbs sticking out from behind it.

"Shhh" shushed Eden as the door opened and the huge Eurasian peeked his head over the top of the top of the sofa. What he saw was a dustsheet that moved as if there were rats moving about.

"I think he's gone." giggled Lofty.

Butler took this as his Que.and pulled the cover off the group of twenty-year-olds.

They all looked up at the same time and said in unison,

"Hi Butler."

"Well, well, well. I had begun to think that you all had forgotten where you lived."

"Sorry, Butler." They all said in unison.

"And Artemis, I thought you would have more sense."

"Sorry, Butler." Artemis repeated.

"Now off to bed with all of you." Said Butler, then added, "And no nonsense. Enid's sleeping."

"Juliet's back?" they all said, again in unison.

"Naw," Butler said sarcastically, "Enid just sprouted wings and flew over the Atlantic."

Even though Artemis was so deeply inebriated, he couldn't miss the chance to be sarcastic back. How could he? He was famous for giving smart remarks. "Really Butler?" he began, but was rudely interrupted by knocks at the main door.

The group all tried to get to the door first. This resulted in gridlock up the stairs.

Finally, they all managed to get into the main hall and clustered around the door.

"It's something important." Said Eden with no expression.

"How the bugger do you know these things?" Tiger asked, amazed at Eden's skill.

Eden's response was to shrug her shoulders and say something that probably meant to sound like "I don't know," but in traditional teenage style came out as a muffled, "ah eeeee o."

Butler squeezed past and opened the door.

* * *

There's another chapter (Finally) finished. I had to fit it around a really hectic social life (humph, what social life) and the stupid, bloody homework that my teachers are piling on at the moment because my juniors are about 8 months away.

Aw well,

There's one 'review' that I saw in my Email thingy,

It's from a 'RaptorK' (sorry if that's spelt wrong, I'm going by memory)

If it's a ski trip thingy, then yes. I don't know when everyone's going over, but wait a mo. checks homework diary you say February? In me homework diary it says March a whole pile of clapping because I actually looked in my hmwk diary

I say 'they' because I decided not to go to the ski trip because you don't know what war a stupid President Cough Bush Cough has put the poor American nation under again.

It snows about once or (rarely) twice a year over here (well decent snow that you can use) so, no, we don't have fake snow (LOL). I suppose that's because of the mild weather we have. The snow only lasts for about a day, then it turns to ice (And my mother refuses totally to go driving when this happens). Talking about weather, this summer was crap because of the tail ends of the hurricanes in Florida. I suppose it was worse there but all we have (Season after season after season) is RAIN! I mean come on, there are floods in England (Even though they get less bloody rain than we do) and droughts in Africa, to me it doesn't make sense.

Wow. I do talk too much. You should actually hear me; I speak really fast too, its like e.g. (I'm in a chip shop)

Me:CanIhave3chips,3fish,1steakburgerwifonions,achickinfilletburgerwifmayoandaportionoffreanchfriedonions.

Person serving the shop: What?

Any-way, that's way off the point.

In school we have Irish classes. We learn Irish in them, hence the name. I hate these Irish classes because every time we have to learn Vocab (Vocabulary) I usually daydream and she hates me. My French teacher hates me too. Just because I laughed at some words she was reading out. (How could I not, they sounded something like… Poo, Voo, Loo, Too, Noo - XD LOL!) Everyone else was laughing but I laughed the loudest and longest (Sad, I know, but you had to be there).

I think the C2 thing is like say you want to do a story with someone else you can do it. Don't ask me, I hardly ever get on FF anymore since my school found out that I was going on it and has made it into a restricted site, boy did I get into trouble.

Ahh, The question of the 'Mary-Sue' s. I can mind when I asked someone about that (Thanks LMD). 'Mary-Sue' (This is my impression by the way) is perfect in every way and… well, that just about rounds it up.

Another code thingy is 'OC'. And no, it isn't the TV program. It means 'Optional Character' (Thanks again to LMD). This means that your story wouldn't be effected much if you didn't have the 'OC' in it.

I hope your dance went well. I'm only in my third year at secondary school and I don't get a dance (or formal as it's called) until I'm upper or lower sixth or else someone asks me to go with them to the Teck formal or something. I'd love to go to one though.

Well. Suppose that's over and done with,

Slán,

LOLuv

Soap Sudd XD (People have been asking about the 'XD' I put in the middle of sentences and after my name. Tilt your head to the left and look at it again. It looks like some one laughing. Variants are- XP :D :P )


	4. The Tide of The Long Forgotten

**The Tide of the Long Forgotten**

**Central Bank, Zurich, Switzerland**

"Wow, It's big." Eden said, water particles freezing in her exhaled breath.

Following the late Night message after the night out, that there was something in his bank account that had caused a lot of bother, Artemis, Eden and Butler had flown to Sweden to see what the fuss was about.

"No, not big, huge." She changed her mind, seeing that there was plenty more building behind the four walls surrounding the trio.

"Has anyone any idea where we should go?" Artemis enquired.

Butler shook his head, "No, Artemis, but perhaps you should ask someone."

"Hmm? What?" that was Eden. She was still taking in the sheer size of the bank.

"What's up with you?" Artemis asked his friend, "Is your head stuck facing up or something?"

"No, Smart-Alek," She replied, "I don't want to see your ugly mug, so I look in the opposite direction."

Artemis scowled; he hated being picked on because of his height.

He was about to come back with a witty remark when a thin, middle age man walked over and made the bickering pair jump,

"Good day, Mister Fowl. Please, follow me to my office." He said

Eden was still trying to calm her heart; "He doesn't half scare ya, does he?"

"Suppose he does." Artemis agreed, "'Mon," he said, gesturing the direction Lars had went in, "I need to find out what is causing all this fuss."

By the time the two Irish and the giant Eurasian squeezed into the small office and found seats, Lars had a file on his desk.

"Sorry to make you fly all the way over here from Ireland, but." He shuffled some papers; "there is a problem."

Artemis had fitted into his cold, business mode and stared at the banker, expressionless, "What problem, Mr. Sarraz?" he asked in a tone that was all too common when he was younger, "Please don't hold anything back."

"Well, Mr. Fowl," Lars Began uncomfortably, it was amazing how the young mans stare could drain the confidence out of you, "it's about the collection of symbols you left with us eight years ago."

"Symbols?" Artemis asked, "What symbols."

"It's hard to explain, Mr. Fowl, maybe I should show you."

"Yes, maybe you should."

Lars got up and walked to the door, he gestured the trio to follow.

Five minutes later, they had finally reached a volt and two minutes more it was open.

" This," said Lars, "is it, Mr. Fowl."

Lars held up a cluster of pages full of symbols. Artemis took a few and handed a few more to Butler, "Here," he said, "what do you make of these?"

Butler studied the first page.

"Nothing much," he stated, "though they do seem familiar."

"Ditto." Artemis said, looking carefully at the first line, "hexagon with lines in the middle, patch with a jagged line underneath, dot, cross thing with circles, a triangle with circles at the angles, mushroom… What does this all mean?"

Eden picked up a sheet that had floated to the floor, "This one's all over the place," she turned it around to the back, "look, there's your handwriting, Art. It says 'First page of the fairy book.' The what?"

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know." He turned to the nervous banker, "Thank you, Lars, I would like to withdraw these to study."

"As you wish, sir."

On a Plane, Somewhere over Southern Germany 

"Any ideas, Sir?"

"No, Butler." Artemis whispered

Eden, who had been leafing through some spare sheets of the mystery pages, walked over to the pair, "Not conspiring against me, are you boys?"

"Don't you worry your little pink head, Eden."

"Oh ha, ha." Eden said in a sarcastic, hurt tone. Her recent introduction to DIY hairstreakers hadn't turned out well for the Northern Ireland lass, "Do you not want to know what I interrupted your little gossip club for?"

"Go on." Artemis said before being rudely interrupted by the, very happy sounding, captain,

"Hello again my dear passengers." Everyone muttered a bored 'Hello' after being instructed to at the start of the flight by the Attendants, "We are Crossing the German/France border. I hope that you are all enjoying the weather because I can see rain clouds rolling up ahead of us. Over and out."

The normally happy looking flight attendants joined with the passengers in rolling their eyes and swearing inwards that they had to be working with this Captain.

"As I was saying," Continued Eden, "there's some stuff in English if you want to know." Artemis made a move to snatch the sheets, but Eden was too quick, "And before you look at them, I want you both to know that…"

"Yes?" said the two men as Eden paused.

"I've already read it and I can tell you that it's a pile of rubbish." She handed the pages over to Butler, "Well, I'm going back to my seat for a snooze."

Butler took one look at the top sheet and passed the pile straight on to Artemis, "Fairies," He said, "Why did you store things on Fairies, Artemis?"

"I Don't know, Butler," Artemis replied, "but there has to be a reason."

"Well I'm going to go back to reading a hardback book with the dust-cover, thus the title, removed.

Artemis busied himself with the papers and pretended to read them. In actual fact, he was trying to read the book, which Butler was reading, to try and find out what he was reading. He almost snorted with laughter. This is what Artemis had read…

' "_Oh Dominic, kiss me right here."'_

He would have read more but he was dangerously nearing the limit of laughter he could hide. None the less,

"_I'm sorry, Maria, we could never be." '_

That was it. Artemis laughed before he could stop it. Butler reads Romance.

Artemis quickly lowered his gaze and went back to reading the pages about 'fairies'. Butler looked up,

"Something funny?" he asked suspiciously,

Artemis pointed at the papers on his knee, "This is just so funny, Butler. Couldn't help myself."

Butler, slightly satisfied, nodded but just in case he shuffled around in his seat so that Artemis could definitively not see what was written in the book.

Finally defeated, Artemis started to read the pages for real. After the first page, the memories started to come in a trickle, like a stream, but as he read, the stream memories grew stronger and finally, like a tsunami, washed the false memories away.

Seeing the expression on his employers face, Butler asked, "Is something wrong, Sir?"

Artemis passed back the sheets to his bodyguard and a slow smile crossed his lips, "Read them, Butler." He said.

* * *

YO! That'll do me another 3 months.

Don't forget to Review

LOLuv Soap Sudd XD

P.S HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2004 was V.eventful for me, hopefully '05 will just be as much.


End file.
